Points-of-Interest (POIs) are usually displayed by a system statically or based on a user's input. For example, using the search feature of Google® Maps on the Apple® iPhone, a user is enabled to search for POIs using one or more search terms (e.g., restaurants). Other devices, such as portable navigation devices, allow the user to filter static POIs in a POI database stored by the device using predefined categories (e.g., restaurants, gas stations, etc.). However, in certain cases, a user may be interested not only in finding POIs but also in finding POIs having desirable surroundings, or those that have an affinity with their surroundings, such as an Italian restaurant in the Little Italy district of a city. In addition, current systems are not generally aware of all locations that may be considered POIs. For example, current systems may not be aware of newly established restaurants, night clubs, or the like. As such, there is a need for a system and method of filtering POIs in a manner that takes into account at least some information regarding the surroundings that a user will experience at the POIs. In addition, there is a need for a system and method for creating POIs based upon these surroundings or an affinity to these surroundings.